1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a dithering technique, and more particularly, a data processing module for generating dithered data, and a processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a liquid crystal display (LCD), a signal controller is utilized to receive R/G/B pixel data, and generate corresponding control signals to control a driving IC. The driving IC then drives the display panel of the LCD according to the control signals in order to form a display picture. Therefore, the bit number that the driving IC can handle is generally equal to the bit number of the pixel data received by the signal controller.
In order to lower production costs, however, LCDs are designed to combine the conventional displaying technique with a dithering technique, thereby allowing a driving IC to process pixel data having a bit number higher than the ability of the driving IC. For example, when the dithering technique is to rotate 4 frames in a rotation cycle, the driving IC can equivalently increase its signal processing ability by 2 bits. The LCD can then utilize a driving IC having 6-bit signal processing ability to process 8-bit pixel data.
The dithering technique has brought advantages such as reduced production cost of LCDs; however, it induces noise on the display picture. For example, after dithering, the scaling noise generated during transforming the analog input signal into the digital pixel data will be enlarged to a degree that the human eye can detect. The overall display quality is therefore reduced.